I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for stabilizing a seat in a vehicle which may be subject to both pitch and roll motions, as well as to devices used to eliminate or reduce the risk of fatigue and motion sickness.
II. Description of Prior Art
For persons who spend any time in boats, major drawbacks can be the inevitable feeling of fatigue and the ever present possibility of motion sickness due to the unceasing roll and pitch of the watercraft on the waves. Devices which either eliminate or reduce the risk of these effects are a welcome addition to the marine equipment available on such crafts, whether for recreational or commercial purposes. A variety of such devices have been developed to achieve this result consisting largely of strategically placed gimbals, yokes and pendulums which operate to maintain a seat in a constant level position with respect to the horizon. Though each of these inventions operates differently, they all have in common the requirement that the center of gravity of the seat and the person occupying it be below the pivot points in order to maintain stability.
One such device is disclosed in Blair, U.S. Pat. No. 179,443. That invention consists of a rigid beam supporting a horizontal pivot which allows for roll motion of a yoke pivotally attached to a chair. Because the chair is allowed to pivot inside the yoke, stabilization for pitch motion is also provided. However, a disadvantage of this chair is that a ballast is needed beneath the seat to bring the center of gravity safely below the pivot points.
Another stabilized seat is disclosed in Perego, U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,964, wherein a deck chair is supported by a single rod pivotally attached to a ball and socket joint and allowing for motion in roll and pitch by swinging in pendulum fashion. Movement is damped in both directions by the presence of springs attached to distal points on the deck chair. Although an advantage of this apparatus may be its collapsibility when not in use, the frame required to support the deck chair is bulky and is not suitable for use by a person piloting the craft.
A chair similar to Blair is taught in Kelley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,990, wherein stabilization for roll is provided by an inverted V-shaped member supported by a spring-biased pivot at the top of a column behind the chair. Each end of the inverted V-shaped member attaches under the arms of the chair and provides stability for pitch motion at those points through the use of two additional spring-biased pivots.
The device in Cutler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,863, provides stabilization for roll motions of the host craft by the use of a single pivot attached directly to an adjustable support column. No stabilization for pitch motion is provided for in the Cutler device, and the operator is relegated to either using the seat chosen by the manufacturer or substantially modifying a conventional boat seat.
In summary, none of these devices readily allow for use of a seat chosen by the operator. In addition, none of the prior art patents contain safety features designed to prevent objects from becoming accidentally caught in the pivoting mechanisms, while maintaining the versatility to position the seat in different directions. Furthermore, none of these devices allow for fixing the apparatus in a locked position so that the seat may also be used as any other non-stabilized boat seat should sea conditions or other reasons of utility warrant.